The trouble with trash
by CSIERfan
Summary: CARBY part 2 an angry abby and a quiet ER staff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it blah blah Okay so I was really disappointed with the ending of the second ep in season 10 so I decided to write my own. I haven't seen Dear Abby yet and I couldn't remember the name of the girl with Carter but I Think it might be Debbie so that's who she is in this story. This will be a Carby so please review and tell me what you think  
  
Carter watched the plane fly out of sight and looked towards Debbie  
  
Carter: Shit I shouldn't have done that  
  
Debbie: Why not? I thought you said it wasn't working  
  
Carter: I love her and she loves me that's all that matters I mean god I'm an idiot I probably just broke her heart  
  
Debbie: Okay here's what we're gonna do. Go to the airport we're gonna get you on the next plane back to Chicago and you're gonna stop that letter  
  
Carter: You mean try and reverse the damage  
  
Debbie: Yeah there's no way you're gonna beat that plane  
  
Carter: Okay how do I get to the airport  
  
Debbie: I'm driving come on get in lets go we don't have all day we're in a hurry here  
  
Carter: Okay I'm in and Debbie  
  
Debbie: Yeah  
  
Carter: Thanks  
  
Debbie: You're welcome but you'd better be leaving me some of that 20 thousand in petrol money  
  
Carter: You got it  
  
Debbie: How much?  
  
Carter: The whole lot and if Abby takes me back I'll send you another 20 thousand  
  
Debbie: Lets get this show on the road we got some speeding to do  
  
At the airport (AN I have no idea where it is so just use your imagination)  
  
Carter: Well I guess I'll see you around then  
  
Debbie: I dunno I might drop by when I come home  
  
Carter: Don't make it too soon you're doing great out here  
  
Debbie: Thanks good luck now go or you'll miss your plane  
  
Carter: Yes ma'am  
  
Carter takes off running and just makes it on the plane before take-off he sits back in his seat sticks his headphones in and settles in for the long road ahead.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman this is your captain speaking we are just about to land in Chicago Airport weather reports state that it's freezing but hey we're in Chicago folks when is it not? I hope you had a good flight and travel safely to your next destination"  
  
Carter stepped outside into the freezing cold, glanced up at the sky and made his way to the baggage check. After grabbing his luggage he hopped in a taxi and went straight to Cook County General.  
  
Jing-Mei: Hey Abby Romano's reading your letter to the crowd  
  
Abby: What letter?  
  
Susan: The one from Carter Jerry fished it out of the trash  
  
Abby: What where is he?  
  
Jing-Mei: Which one?  
  
Abby: Romano I'll deal with Jerry later  
  
Susan nods towards the end of the hall where a large group of staff and patients are listening to Romano saying something about it was trash Jerry gave it to me and Elizabeth yelling about peoples privacy before grabbing the letter and heading down the hall towards Abby.  
  
Elizabeth: Here Abby I think this is yours  
  
Abby: Thanks  
  
The doors to the ambulance bay burst open and Carters runs through looking frantically around before spotting Abby with the letter in her hand  
  
Carter: Shit  
  
Okay that's all so far. Should I continue or throw it in the trash with Abby's letter? Sorry about the spelling I need to get a beta. Hope you like it. Please review  
  
~Lucy~ 


	2. Leave trash in the bin Frank

Authors note: okay I just watched Dear Abby (I live in NZ so we get it ages after everyone else) and how pissed am I Lets start with Carter I mean OMG what is wrong with Carter I mean hello Abby is a great catch and he dumps her cause he "found himself" cough*idiot*cough and has Frank never heard of privacy. Normally I like Susan she's great provided she's not dating Carter but was she like bitchy or what and what was with the what is your problem today Abby it's like hello ask nicely feel some compassion. Don't even get me started on the rest of them my friends are gonna throttle me b4 the end of the week ranting bout these people!!! Okay finished my little rant on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it I only own my computer  
  
Chapter 2: Leave trash in the bin Frank  
  
Abby: Okay everyone freeze. Who pulled the letter out of the trash?  
  
Frank: I did  
  
Abby: Okay who passed it around?  
  
Jerry: I did  
  
Abby: Who wrote it?  
  
Carter: I did  
  
Abby: Anyone regret it being written?  
  
Carter: I do  
  
Abby: Anyone regret pulling it out of the trash?  
  
Frank: I do  
  
Abby: Anyone regret passing it around?  
  
Jerry: I do  
  
Abby: Anyone regret reading it aloud?  
  
Everyone is silent by this stage Abby is yelling really loud and everyone has come out to watch.  
  
Abby: I said does anyone regret reading it aloud?  
  
Romano: I do  
  
Abby: Does anyone regret staging a walk out?  
  
Lydia: We do  
  
Abby: Does anyone regret not telling a patient who had a right to know they're dying?  
  
Susan: I do  
  
Abby: Okay here's what we're gonna do Susan, Go upstairs tell her what's wrong with her; Lydia, all the nurses are coming back to work now; Romano; Never talk about me again; Jerry, get a life stop spreading mine; Carter , get the fuck back to Africa  
  
Abby walks out the door. Everyone turns and looks at Carter  
  
Carter: Oops?  
  
Abby: Oh and Frank leave trash in the bin.  
  
That's it for now please review and any ideas would be great 


End file.
